


How To Run Away From A Wedding

by bathtubreadings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, fluff if you squint, i really do not know how weddings work, i'm sorry if this is stupid, poorly written sex scene, they had fun at least tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/pseuds/bathtubreadings
Summary: How To Run Away From Your Best Friend's Wedding.This article was written by Oh Sehun.





	How To Run Away From A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galexiesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexiesx/gifts).



> I’m sorry for every grammar mistake I made, English isn’t my first language, but I tried my best. I would like to thank the mods for putting up with me, since I was late at every single check-in <3\. A big thank you goes also once again to E who, even not being part of the fandom, listened to me rambling about this fic almost non stop, ily. To my recipient, I don’t know if this is what you had in mind when you submitted this prompt, but I tried my best and I hope you'll like it!!

**Step 1: Forget the Rings**

“Oh Sehun! You did WHAT?!”

Baekhyun was about to kill him. Literally. The only thing – or should we say person – stopping him was Chanyeol. Picture the scene: Baekhyun, already dressed to the nines in his deep red suit with a white tie, hair styled perfectly, ready to finally marry Yixing, but furious, trying to get free from Chanyeol’s grip, to kill Sehun with his bare hands, because Sehun told him that he forgot the rings at home. Probably. Sehun hoped they were at home.

Chanyeol was trying to distract Baekhyun, while Sehun had just enough time to go get the rings and get back. He probably broke some road laws while driving home, but as soon as he arrived he started searching everywhere. They weren’t in the kitchen, they weren’t on the couch, nor in his bedroom, neither in the living room nor in the bathroom. Sehun was fucked. Utterly, completely, absolutely fucked.

He was about to start crying when he remembered putting the rings in the car the previous evening. Of course he would do that, he already knew he would forget them. He run to the car and looked everywhere. He found the case with the rings under the driver’s seat.

He nearly killed an old lady crossing the street while driving back to the venue, and when he arrived Baekhyun actually kicked him on the shin for being two minutes late.

It could’ve been worse.

 

**Step 2: Be The Perfect Guest**

The ceremony went smoothly, nobody forgot anything, everyone was happy, Yixing didn’t know anything about the rings problem, and Chanyeol dared him to do anything stupid. Sehun was a bit scared, so he tried to behave. Not that he wanted to ruin Baekhyun and Yixing’s day, he would never do that, Baekhyun was his best friend and Sehun knew how much Baekhyun always wanted the perfect wedding.

The venue Baekhyun and Yixing chose was beautiful: it was a little old castle near a lake, with a beautiful garden, where they set the tables for the dinner. It was still early for that though, the adults were drinking champagne, the sons of some of Baekhyun and Yixing’s colleagues were running and playing together, and the couple was somewhere in the park taking pictures for their wedding photo-book.

Sehun was so bored. An hour passed since he arrived there, but somehow every aunt Baekhyun had went up to greet him and asked him when will he find someone to marry, if he had a stable job. Sehun smiled and answered as politely as he could, but every time a conversation ended he felt the need to drink.

He probably drank too much.

 

**Step 3: Try Not To Get Drunk And Find Someone To Talk To (easier said than done) (the first part is also optional)**

Sehun wasn’t drunk. He just switched from champagne to white wine. No big deal.

_[Narrator’s voice: but it was, in fact, a big deal.]_

Halfway between the ceremony and the dinner, Sehun decided it was a good idea searching someone he knew and stick to them. Nothing harder, apparently.

He tried to start a conversation with Junmyeon and Minseok, but it was nearly impossible since their children kept running back and forth and ask things and bothering them. Sehun couldn’t stand kids.

Plan B was searching Chanyeol and stay with him. When he spotted him, Sehun saw that Chanyeol was talking to Baekhyun and Yixing’s relatives. He didn’t want to interfere. Nor have another conversation where the main topic would be Sehun inexistent love life.

His glass was also empty. Again. For like, the seventh time. Even if he knew he should stop drinking without eating something first, he went back to the bar to refill his glass. While the bartender was pouring more wine into the glass, someone slid in the boot next to his, he too asking for a glass of wine. Sehun thanked the bartender and took a sip, watching the guy next to him. He was beautiful. The guy had brown hair and his smile was so pretty. He was tall, but not taller than Sehun, and the blue suit he was wearing looked like it was made exactly for him.

“So” said the guy as soon as his glass was filled “are you going to keep staring at me, or are you planning on asking my name?”

Maybe Sehun found someone to talk to.

 

**Step 4: Make A New Friend**

Sehun turned his body towards the guy and put a leg over the other. The world started spinning and Sehun felt a little dizzy, but he tried to look like everything was fine. He was still holding the glass with his left hand, while the guy was sipping his wine, watching Sehun with a subtle smirk.

“I’ve never seen you around” said Sehun.

“I haven’t been in town for almost five years” said the guy, fully smirking now “I’m Jongin, Jongdae’s brother”

Sehun raised his eyebrows and took a sip from his glass. He knew Jongdae had a brother, but he never saw a picture nor actually asked something about him. If he knew Jongin was this handsome, Sehun would have asked, for sure.

“I’m Sehun”

“So you’re the guy who almost lost the rings?”

“I hadn’t lost them, I forgot them, it’s different” corrected Sehun “But I found them almost immediately, it wasn’t a problem at all” the world was spinning again. Maybe Sehun should stop with the wine.

In that moment someone announced it was dinner time, and Sehun and Jongin got up from their stools. Sehun swayed and almost fell down, but Jongin hold him by his arm, preventing him from hurting himself.

“You ok?” he asked as soon as Sehun was standing straight.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, thanks” smiled Sehun. Sehun giggled and decided to lean more on Jongin. He didn’t seem to mind. “Would you like to escort me to my table?” whispered Sehun in Jongin’s ear “I don’t want everyone to laugh at me because I tripped over my own feet”

 

**Step 5: Try Not To Choke On Your Dinner While The Most Beautiful Guy In The World Looks At You From Across The Room**

Sehun was having a hard time eating his dinner. Let’s analyse the situation step by step.

First, Jongin took him to his table. Sehun doesn’t remember much about this part, he only knows that he giggled all the time while trying to stand as straight as possible and not letting Jongin drag him around. He remembers it was hard. Jongin firm chest was hard, so hard that Sehun wanted to open his shirt right then and there just to admire Jongin’s chest. Sehun bet Jongin had a nice set of pectorals. He didn’t know how he managed to keep his hands at his sides.

Jongin made sure Sehun was sitting before starting a conversation with Chanyeol, who was sitting right next to Sehun. He didn’t know what they talked about, but after a while Minseok sat on his other side and handed him a glass of water. Water. Water was good. Sehun decided it was a great idea to stick with water for a while. Sehun thanked Minseok.

He didn’t realize Jongin left until the waiters started bringing in the first course. Sehun just happened to lift his gaze from the table and saw Jongin a few tables over, right in front of him. He was between Jongdae and a woman Sehun have never seen in his entire life, probably one of Yixing’s relatives or something. Sehun saw Jongdae nodding in his direction while talking with Jongin. The guy looked at him and smiled. Sehun’s heart skipped a bit.

Dinner was uneventful, until Sehun lifted his gaze and looked again at Jongin. This time he wasn’t looking back at Sehun, he was eating and laughing with the other people at his table. Sehun couldn’t comprehend how could someone be so beautiful yet cute. Sehun was distracted, and a piece of meat got stuck in his throat and he started coughing. Chanyeol heavily hit his back until Sehun swallowed the meat and started breathing again.

While Sehun was gulping down water, he looked at Jongin again: it was as if some sort of magnetic force directed his eyes always towards Jongin. He realized that Jongin was watching him only when he waved his hand and smiled. Some of the water that Sehun was drinking dripped down his chin and he huffed while putting back the glass on the table. Sehun took his napkin to dry his face and saw Jongin giggling. Of course he would giggle.

 

**Step 6: After Making A Fool Out Of Yourself In Front Of A Greek God Make Sure That The Aforementioned Greek God Does Not Think That You Are Totally Hopeless**

“Are you alright?” asked Jongin.

Dinner ended half an hour ago and Sehun was both hungry, and a bit of a mess too: not only he kept suffocating on his food because Jongin was either looking at him or looking too good for this world, but he couldn’t even tell Minseok the real reason why he was having trouble eating. You see, since Minseok was Jongdae’s best friend, Sehun couldn’t risk telling him that he liked Jongin; what if Minseok told Jongdae and Jongdae told Jongin? That would ruin Sehun’s plans of seducing Jongin with his charm.

“Of course I am. Are you alright?” asked Sehun trying to stand straighter without leaning too much on the wall behind him. He wasn’t drunk any more, or at least not that much. Drinking water and eating helped a lot and, thankfully, Minseok stopped him from drinking any more wine. It really wasn’t ideal getting drunk on your best friend’s special day.

“I wasn’t the one chocking on the food earlier” Jongin answered and Sehun swore he could see the hint of a smirk trying to settle on Jongin plump lips. Fucker. Sehun glared at him. He also didn’t know what to say because it was true, so he decided to hit Jongin lightly on the arm. Jongin laughed.

The DJ started the music and the most romantic and cheesy song started playing in the background. Everyone, including Jongin and Sehun turned to look at the centre of the garden, where Yixing and Baekhyun were dancing. They were hugging each other, Baekhyun with his arms hooked around Yixing's neck, and Yixing with his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. Their foreheads were touching and they were whispering what Sehun was sure were lovey dovey phrases to each other. That, or what they would do in the bedroom in a few hours. Judging by their giggles and smiles it was probably the first one.

“They look so disgustingly in love” murmured Sehun with a wry smile on his face. He watched them dancing and pirouetting on the grass and sighed. He was really happy for them, they were extremely lucky to have found each other, but Sehun couldn’t help but be envious. He too wanted someone to be happy with, but non of his exes were that person, even though he thought they could have been.

He could feel Jongin’s eyes on his face, but Sehun didn’t want to look in his direction. He didn’t know Jongin that much and he didn’t want to start a conversation about the meaning of life or something in the middle of a wedding. The plan was to have fun, talk with his friends, dance to a few songs, and maybe drink another couple of wine glasses, not to be sad and grumpy.

The song ended and the DJ changed the music to other songs, some more upbeat than others.

“Do you wanna dance?”

 

**Step 7: Just Dance (Not The Wii Game, Nor The Lady Gaga’s Song) (Emphasis on “Just”)**

Jongin was good at dancing. Like. Really good. As in professional dancer good. Sehun was actually impressed, he didn’t know anyone that could move as smoothly as Jongin. 

Sehun was, by nature, a competitive person. Being good at dancing himself, and standing in front of someone showing off as much as Jongin was in that moment, only made him start dancing just to display how good he was at dancing too.

At first they were just dancing on their own. No one was paying attention to them, too busy dancing or watching the happy couple in the middle of the garden having fun. Sehun doesn’t know how, but they soon found themselves in the middle of the dance floor, trying to outdance each other. All the guests were now watching them, including Baekhyun and Yixing, a dancer himself. Everyone just stepped to the side to watch them and cheer either for Jongin or Sehun.

At some point during the third song – or maybe it was the fourth – Sehun removed his jacket, because he was sweating too much. Despite it being only April, the weather was warm enough that evening to make Sehun feel too hot. Jongin was apparently sweating too, for him to remove his own jacket right after Sehun.

Jongin was still dancing when Sehun needed a water break. Chanyeol took him to the side while Sehun was chugging down his second glass of water. He didn’t remember that dancing was that tiring, he should probably start going to the gym or accepting to dance with Yixing on Saturday mornings, he’d been asking for months now.

“Nice performance you did out there” Chanyeol poured him another glass of water “Are you done for tonight?”

“Thanks” water was good, bless water “Also, yes, I don’t think I can manage to dance to another song without my legs falling off”

“Good” replied Chanyeol, handing him a napkin when some drops of water rolled down his chin “Now you should probably go apologize to Baek”

Sehun watched him with a quizzical look “What? Why?”

“Because you and Jongin stole all the attention on his day, and you know how much he likes being the centre of attention”

“Oh! Fuck, I hadn’t realized” Sehun used the napkin to dry the sweat from his forehead “Is he mad?”

“I don’t think so, not yet, at least. You should still go talk to him”

“Yes, of course, right after another glass of water”

 

**Step 8: Make Sure Your Best Friend Does Not Hate You**

“Hey Baek” Sehun strolled up behind Baekhyun, with the water bottle in his left hand and the glass in his right. He really should stop slouching on the couch all the time.

Baekhyun nodded at him and crossed his arms. Not a good sign. Yixing was nowhere in sight, and that was probably for the best, he wanted to make sure Baekhyun was actually ok and not just pretending to be because he didn’t want to make Yixing sad for the dumbest thing.

“If you’re going to say you’re sorry, then don’t” started Baekhyun “I know you’re not, I saw you talking with Chanyeol and I know he sent you here”

“I’m actually sorry!” complained Sehun.

“You’re sorry for dancing with the most beautiful person in the world after Yixing and I?” asked Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow “Don’t tell Yixing I said Jongin is beautiful”

“No, I’m sorry I snatched all the attention from you and Yixing”

“I don’t think it was all your fault” Baekhyun pointed at the dance floor. Jongin was still in the middle, and even if a lot of people got back to dancing, others were still watching him being stupidly wonderful at shaking his ass. Sehun couldn’t even be mad, he was just amazed.

“So, are we good?”

“Yeah, don’t worry”

 

**Step 9: The Part Where You Run Away**

Sehun kept chatting with Baekhyun until Yixing came back from the bathroom. He also finished all the water left in the bottle and he really needed to release his bladder. Finding the bathroom was an adventure: the castle, despite being small, had an enormous amount of rooms and doors. He found the bathroom on the other side of the castle, no wonder why Yixing took so long.

As soon as he emptied his bladder, he felt like a new person. He took in his appearance in the mirror above the sinks after washing his hands. He wasn’t sweating any more, but his cheeks were flushed and his hair had seen better days. That sucked though, because he really put an effort in trying to style them nicely for the wedding. He wetted his hands and run them through his locks, removing the little bit of gel he used in the morning. His hair looked definitely nicer now. Maybe water was actually magical.

“Here you are” Jongin’s voice came from the door “I couldn’t find you”

“Did you miss me?” asked Sehun, watching Jongin from the mirror. He was leaning on the door frame and he looked stunning, not a single hair out of place, nor panting. He didn’t even look like he hadn’t just broke a sweat at all, and the fact that he probably actually hadn’t, made Sehun both envious and a little horny. How could one person be this perfect? It wasn’t fair.

“Yeah, I missed having you watching me dancing, it was endearing how you were trying to keep up with me” Jongin was clearly fucking with him now, right? By the look in his eyes, Sehun could tell that Jongin was trying to hide a mischievous grin.

“I am just out of shape, I didn’t know I was going to have an encounter with a dance machine” snorted Sehun, and then realized he complimented Jongin by accident. Fuck. He wanted to erase the smug smile on Jongin’s face.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Jongin asked, changing the topic. Sehun turned to face him with a look that could only be described as ‘?????’ and Jongin only smiled in return.

 

**Step 10: And Then You End Up In McDonald’s**

“I’m telling you!” laughed Sehun “Baekhyun only learned how to pole dance just because Yixing once said that one of his exes use to do it. He was so jealous, he dragged me to a few classes”

They were sitting in a McDonald’s, their hamburgers already finished and the fries spread out in front of them in the middle of the table. They were planning to leave without telling anyone, but Chanyeol caught them at the entrance of the castle, right before they could escape and made them tell Baekhyun and Yixing they were done for the evening. When Sehun told Baekhyun he was leaving with Jongin, Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in a meaningful look – Sehun was almost scared his eyebrows would have flown out of his face by how high they shot up.

“That means you know how to pole dance too?” asked Jongin. There was a glint in his eyes that intrigued Sehun.

“I may or may not have taken a few extra classes after Baekhyun was done”

“You have to show me”

“Are you planning on learning how to pole dance?”

“No” replied Jongin leaning back in his chair while munching on some fries “I’m planning on watching you twirl around a pole for me and me only”

“Bold of you to assume I’m actually good at it”

“Are you?”

“Very”

They talked a lot and ordered other fries. Jongin told Sehun he was away all this time with his dance crew, he visited a lot of different countries and took part in some competitions, both alone and with other dancers. That explained why he was that good at dancing. Sehun made a mental note to search Jongin on YouTube as soon as he could.

Something touched Sehun shin lightly, and then started going up. Jongin kept telling this story of one of his co-workers while dragging his foot up Sehun's leg, then down again. He was acting as if nothing was happening, and Sehun probably should feel bad he tuned down whatever thing Jongin’s co-worked did.

“Do you want more fries?” asked Jongin, eating the last two fries. He knew Sehun wasn’t paying attention to his story, he knew it too damn well, but Sehun didn’t care at all, not when the only thing he could think about was getting out of that stupid McDonald’s and going home with Jongin.

“No, thank you” he replied. Jongin pushed his foot up higher and started tracing the outline of Sehun’s inner thigh. How could he move his foot in that position and being so casual about it? Was it normal?

When Jongin's foot almost reached his member, Sehun caught his ankle to stop him from moving. Jongin had a challenging look on his face, one that Sehun matched as fast as he could. Jongin was better at this game though, because his other foot started tracing his shin, again.

“Should we go?”

 

**Step 11: Going Home Never Sounded That Inviting, Right?**

The car ride from the McDonald’s to Sehun’s apartment was the longest ever. He spent the whole time driving with just the left hand on the steering wheel, because his right hand was busy tracing patterns on Jongin’s thighs.

Jongin, on the other hand, wasn’t helping at all. He was almost on Sehun’s lap, yet not quite, but nonetheless he was kissing Sehun’s jaw and cheek. It was really distracting; it was a miracle they didn’t crash the car into a wall.

Sehun didn’t know how he managed to do it, with his eyes closed and while kissing Jongin, but he opened the front door, pushed Jongin against the hard wood to shut it close and resumed the kiss. Jongin's lips were as plump and soft as Sehun imagined. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but in reality they were just a few minutes, before Jongin licked Sehun’s lips and pushed his tongue inside.

Sehun was in heaven. Jongin had one hand intertwined in his hair, while the other was roaming his back, eventually stopping on his butt. Jongin squeezed and Sehun moaned. Sehun could feel Jongin smiling in the kiss. Sehun hands went from Jongin's hair to Jongin's shirt, and he tried to unbutton it as fast as possible. He only got to open the first four buttons to establish that Jongin had, in fact, a nice set of pectoral – or, as a wise man once said, _man tiddies._

One hand stopped on a nipple, rubbing and pinching it, while the other continued undoing the buttons, reaching the end of the shirt. Jongin tilted his head back, taking a deep breath, and Sehun started biting and mouthing at his collarbones; deep, heavenly sounds erupted from Jongin's lips, who did nothing but squeeze Sehun's butt harder.

Sehun’s right leg slipped in between Jongin's thighs, while he started undoing his own shirt, and the other resumed the kissing. Sehun couldn’t be more happy. Jongin’s hands flew up to Sehun's hair again and he begun rolling his body against Sehun's, rubbing his crotch against Sehun's, to find some friction. They were both already half hard in their pants, and Sehun wanted nothing more than to feel Jongin’s naked body against his own.

Sehun stepped back into the apartment, dragging Jongin along with him, into the bedroom. Sehun pushed Jongin onto the bed, and removed his pants before climbing on top of him. He started trailing feather like kisses down Jongin’s torso, soon reaching the hem of his pants. He looked Jongin in the eyes and took his pants and brief off, then licked Jongin's erect cock. Jongin was holding himself up with his elbows, and he was staring back at Sehun with glassy eyes. Sehun took him into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down a few times, then he sucked hard and Jongin moaned loudly.

“Sehun...” Jongin groaned. One of his legs wrapped around Sehun’s back “Sehun, fuck me!”

Sehun sucked a few more times on Jongin’s dick, then he reached for the drawer of the bedside table, where he kept lube and condoms. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. When he looked at Jongin, the guy was laying with his legs wide open, making it clear where he wanted Sehun to be. He was playing with his cock, stroking it lightly, while watching every move Sehun made. Sehun settled between his thighs and placed a pillow under Jongin’s butt. He started circling Jongin’s rim, without actually trying to push in.

“Sehun” breathed Jongin wiggling his ass. Sehun smirked “Please… Sehun”

“Please what?” asked Sehun back. He knew what Jongin wanted, but he also liked seeing him frustrated.

“Don’t tease” begged Jongin, pushing onto Sehun finger, trying to make it slide past the ring of muscles. Sehun smiled bigger, but let Jongin have what he needed. His index finger soon disappeared into Jongin, followed gradually by a second and a third. Jongin’s loud moans started filling the room, Sehun couldn’t be more pleased.

Jongin was still playing with his cock, now stroking it firmer, while his other hand reached his mouth. He bit one of his fingers, trying to muffle some noises, but he wasn’t succeeding at all. His eyes landed on Sehun, watching him languidly, ardently.

When Jongin was ready, he handed Sehun a condom. Sehun opened the little package and put the condom on, then coated his cock in lube. He looked at Jongin in the eyes, almost as if he was making sure that everything was alright, then started to push in. Once he bottomed out, he stilled. Both Jongin and Sehun were panting heavily, they needed to take a few breaths. After a while, Sehun started moving back and forth, trying to find a peace.

Jongin wrapped his legs around Sehun’s hips and his arms around Sehun’s neck, and he pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues started dancing, and Sehun sped up inside Jongin. Suddenly, Sehun found himself against the blankets, with Jongin on top of him, watching him with a big smile on his lips. Jongin moved his hips in circles, making Sehun see stars. He went on like this for a while, but Sehun noticed by the tremble in his thighs when he was about to collapse. Sehun held Jongin’s hips tightly and lifted him just a bit, then started slamming into his ass mercilessly.

“I’m close” moaned Jongin into Sehun’s ear.

“Yeah, me too” breathed out Sehun. They were kissing once again, but this time, while Jongin was busy supporting himself up, Sehun’s right hand grabbed Jongin’s dick and started pumping it. Neither of them lasted much longer. Jongin was the first one to come, his cum covering Sehun’s hand and belly. Sehun followed right after, filling the condom.

He got out of Jongin and rolled him over on the blankets, then he got up from the bed and threw the condom in the trash. Sehun walked into the bathroom to grab a towel and soak it with water. He cleaned himself and then went back to the bedroom to clean Jongin too.

Jongin was almost asleep. He was curled on the blankets, hugging a pillow, his hair sticking out in every direction. He was so cute, Sehun had to refrain himself from searching his phone to take a picture or two.

He climbed back on the bed and wiped off everything, then decided to leave the towel on the bedroom floor and hugged Jongin from behind. They fell asleep almost immediately.

 

**Step 12: Bonus**

“Baek I told you I’m sorry”

_“No, you’re not"_

“Of course I am, I left the wedding too early, I should have stayed at least until the cake”

_“Is the cake your first concern? Really?”_

“Oh my God! It’s not! I’m trying to apologize here”

_“I told the staff to pack up some cake and cupcakes for you”_

“Baek, you’re the best friend in the world, you know that”

_“I knew it! You only care about the cake! By the way, how’s Jongin?”_

Sehun looked to his left and smiled. Jongin was still half asleep on Sehun, one arm and one leg draped around Sehun’s legs and torso. It was almost 11am, Baekhyun called a few minutes before, and Sehun knew he and Jongin had to take a shower, have breakfast, talk, maybe, but he was too tired and he wanted this moment to never end. He was glad that Baekhyun wasn’t actually mad at him for leaving early with Jongin. Sehun also didn’t expect a wedding to be this fun.

Jongin stirred and looked at Sehun with sleepy eyes. He also had the most beautiful sleepy smile Sehun had ever seen.

“He’s good, we’re good”

Jongin hugged him tighter. Yeah, they were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on twitter @yeolminati ♡


End file.
